Valentine's Day In the Wise Words of Remus Lupin
by SilverwingsJP
Summary: Remus truly dislikes Valentine's Day. What will the dynamic duo, James and Sirius, do to change his mind? Will their plan even work?


**A/N- Just a little tidbit of a story I wrote during school. My feelings towards Valentine's Day are rather similar to Remus' if I do say so myself. I honestly think that James and Sirius would do this…Anyway, hope you like it :). Review, please! **

**Valentine's Day In the Wise Words of Remus Lupin **

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, MOONY!" James exclaimed, throwing confetti hearts into the air.

Remus groaned and pulled the covers over his sandy-blonde head. "Go away…"

"No, Moony! Today is the day of—"

"The joy of love, life, candy, and snogging," Remus recited with a dramatic roll of his eyes. "Yes, I know. I've only heard it the past two weeks."

"Moony, my pal! You're awake!"

"Oh, no," moaned Remus. "Not you, too." He attempted to heave the covers over his head to no avail, for another body had uninvitingly launched onto his bed.

Sirius ruffled Remus' hair. "Love you, Moons!"

Remus frowned and whacked Sirius' offending hand away. "Ew. Do shut up, please."

"Oh, come on, you Valentine-day-party pooper," Sirius whined. "We're _supposed_ to express love for our friends, and not to mention obtain as many gifts from fangirls as we possibly can!" He grinned.

"Yeah!" James exuberantly chimed in.

The werewolf huffed. "Well, if you ask me, Valentine's day is nothing but a Hallmark holiday. It's everyone's excuse to get bloody stuffed toys, cheap chocolate, and have poor girls get their hopes up in a slim chance they'll get a 'valentine'. Certainly you don't need this infernal holiday to tell someone you love them. Look at James," Remus gestured towards his friend, "he expresses his feelings for Lily everyday of the week."

"Should I be offended?" James questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius snorted. "Yeah!"

"If you'll excuse me," Remus swung his legs off the side of the bed, "I am going to take a shower and brave myself for the day ahead…"

"Don't worry, Moons! We'll get you a valentine!" Sirius said, hopping off Remus' bed.

Remus sighed. "How many times must I tell you? I don't want a valentine. It doesn't mean anything. 'Valentine' is merely a title for—"

"All right, all right." James lifted his hands. "Sheesh. Calm down, mate. We won't get you a valentine, then."

Remus began grumbling nonsensical idioms as he gathered his towel and school robes.

As Remus left, Sirius instantly swerved towards James. "So, what's the plan?"

James smirked and his hazel eyes glinted evilly under his glasses. "Operation: Get Remus To Like Valentine's Day."

"This is going to be one very hard task…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Remus breathed heavily as he ran through Hogwarts' corridors. Students were snogging and cooing to each other as he whizzed past.

Unfortunately, his friends had _not_ taken his word of caution, and had proceeded to annoy him throughout the whole day. As he stepped back into the dormitory after his shower, James and Sirius had tackled a headband with sparkly red hearts that bobbled above his head. Remus glared at the wobbling things and wrenched the headband off. It didn't stop there, either. Oh, no. Of course it didn't! After all, whom was he dealing with? James and Sirius attempted to shove girls his way the whole duration of breakfast, to which Remus embarrassedly declined them. To make matters worse, during Charms class, Sirius thought it would be funny if he put a glowing sign 'Hug Me' above Remus' head. And that is what forced him to run into the bathroom, for apparently whoever glanced at the sign absolutely _had_ to hug him.

Remus flung the bathroom door open and lunged inside. He pressed his back against the door and closed his eyes. _Lost them, I think…_He pulled his wand out of his pocket and deactivated the stupid thing. "Should've done that from the beginning, Moony," he spoke softly, slumping down to the floor.

"MOONY! OH, MOONY! WHEREFORE ART THOU, MOONSTER!?"

Remus' head jerked up and his eyes widened. "Aw, man…"

Sirius and James, on the other hand, were quite enjoying the holiday. Why wouldn't they, though? They got millions of cards and chocolates and the stupid stuffed bears.

Remus grimaced as he heard their loud footsteps inching closer. He did not feel like carrying around their stack of Valentine gifts…

"Moony, are you in here?" James knocked on the bathroom door that was sealed shut from Remus' bodyweight. "Come on, Moony. We're sorry…we won't bother you during dinner."

"We solemnly swear!" Sirius added.

Remus sighed heavily and stood up. He slowly opened the door, only to be plummeted backwards with two bone-crushing hugs. "Hey, wait! You said—"

"We wouldn't bother you _during _dinner…"

"It's not 'during dinner' yet, Moony!"

Remus grumbled. "I really do hate Valentine's Day…"


End file.
